Reunited and It Feels So?
by summerfunx
Summary: What happens when Adam Torres has a date with the past? Will he finally get the long deserved closure he was deprived from or will he be left with a permanent scar on his heart? A Fadam story. Reviews are VERY helpful for the continuation!
1. Chapter 1

"You better hurry, I have to head to work really soon." Drew Torres warned his brother Adam Torres over the phone.

"No problem." Adam said, unconcerned. "I'll be there in a bit!"

Drew had been living at the two-bedroom loft for about a month now. His mom was still in the process of trying to reel him back into the nest whereas his brother didn't care whether he lived at home or elsewhere. Either way it had its ups and downs but ultimately Adam only wanted what was best for his brother and convinced himself that Drew was old enough to know what was good for him after making countless mistakes to later on learn from.

This would be the first time Adam had visited Drew at his new place. When Drew gave him directions, Adam felt like the way had been familiar – as if he took those exact directions before, remembering all of the street names he wrote down. Shrugging it off, Adam grabbed his backpack full of his schoolwork and some comics and nearly bolted out of their mother's house, heading over the Drew's newfound solitude.

As Adam walked the streets he slowly grew a little more uneasy about the path he was on. The surrounding stores, the road and the other scenery were just all too familiar. As he rounded the corner only steps away from seeing his brother he came to an abrupt halt, his heart pounding out of his chest, slowly making its way into the pit of his stomach.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he mustered up as much courage as he could find to give him an extra boost to take those last few steps into the building. He climbed up the stairs and made his way to the exact door, staring at the numbers that marked that particular living quarter. Going over the numbers nearly a thousand times, Adam wanted to puke realizing who's place it originally was. He knew Drew had a roommate, but never in a million years would he think that someday his brother would be living with his ex girlfriend.

Adam did his best to shake off his nerves, praying that Fiona wasn't home as he brought his fist to the door. Pounding on it a few times, Drew swiftly opened the door, genuinely smiling brightly as he saw his brother. "Hey man!" He said in the most sincere, excited tone, pulling his brother into a one-arm chokehold and giving him a quick noogie before releasing him. He shut the door as Adam took a few more steps inside, carefully examining the loft for any trace of evidence to indicate whether or not Fiona was home.

"So this is it!" Drew stated proudly, walking to Adam's side. "Nice huh? It was great when I got here and it's even better now that I _am_ here. Everything was perfect except it wasn't to clean but once me and the roomie tidied up with mom's cleaning methods it turned out perfect. I know that television I got brought it over the top though. It's 3D! Now when I'm not working and you're not in school we can-"

"What the hell Drew!" Adam exclaimed, throwing a hateful look at his brother.

"Whoa dude," Drew calmly reasoned, "you can use it here just as much as you would've had I brought it to mom's. You can hang here anytime. The roomie-"

"That's the problem!" Adam pressed. "Your '_roomie_' is my problem, not the sick television set."

"How do you-?"

"Fiona, Fiona Coyne! Remember, we had that stupid spat between us over her during the community service mom signed us up for. Remember how she finally gave me a shot then tore me down in less than half a second?" Adam inhaled sharply. "We didn't end on good terms, Drew."

Drew's face dropped, shaking his head vigorously. "Man I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Had I known I would've been more sensitive about the situation but there's nothing I can do now." He sighed, sliding his hand into his hair then brought his wrist up, looking at his watch. "Look I have to head to work, they need me a little earlier than usual. Fiona's not home and she shouldn't be home for a while. You can chill here and we'll catch up when I get off."

Adam was hesitant, looking around the loft slowly, taking in everything. He wanted to spend time with his brother, he could play pretend as if he also had left his mom's place, he could get to watch his shows and play video games on the 3D set. He shrugged slightly before nodding his head at Drew. "Alright, I'll hang here until you get back. Once you get off though hurry back."

Drew nodded, a smile taking over his face. "Cool, I'll see you when I'm done." He pulled Adam him, giving him a quick, tight squeeze. "See you later, have fun. And if you get really bored or tired just hang in my room." With that, Drew disappeared out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam spent the first two hours doing random things. He sat on the couch for about half an hour, watching whatever channels caught his eye. The next half hour, he slowly grew bored of the shows he was watching and made trips back and forth between the couch and the kitchen, grabbing junky snacks. The next hour, he played Grand Theft Auto, not taking his eyes off the screen for a second.

After a while longer, Adam realized it was no fun being in the loft all by himself. There was no one to cheer him on during his games. No one to talk about the television shows with. No one to talk with about music videos and how ridiculous most of them were. Defeated, he set down the game controller and shut off the set, dragging his backpack with him into Drew's room. He plopped on the bed, taking in the new setting as he pulled out some of his comics. He stacked them neatly on the side table, grabbing at top one and flipped through the pages.

As he began his third comic, Adam perked up hearing the door unlock and swing open. Too excited and into his story to go greet his brother, he spoke loud enough for Drew to hear. "Come check this out! You'll love it, I know it." Adam didn't bother to lift his gaze even as the footsteps grew louder, nearing the bedroom. "The artwork in here is amazing, you really have to check it out. I finished the first two so-"

As Adam looked up, he cut himself off not wanting to finish his sentence or even speak again at all. Right in front of him, there she stood. Fiona Coyne. His _ex _girlfriend. The same girlfriend he had to send to rehab. The same girlfriend that couldn't be around him without drinking. The same girlfriend who was the first girl to ever say "I love you" to him, let alone that she in fact was in love with him. The first girl who didn't immediately rip his heart out. The same girl who ended up using him for his unwanted body because she was so unsure about her sexuality.

"Oh." Fiona breathed softly. "I uh, I knew you weren't Drew so I thought I'd see who was in here. I didn't expect to see you here."

Adam was dumbfounded. It sucked, it fucking sucked. Here was this girl who broke his heart repeatedly, but just seeing her again standing this close to him he could feel the feelings rushing back all over again. She looked beautiful, absolutely stunning. Funny thing was she had just returned from a run. She had her iPod strapped to her arm, the headphones hanging around her neck. She was in a tight Nike tank top and tight capri leggings with running shoes on. She had her beautiful curls tied up in a ponytail and natural-looking makeup on that he figured she had left on from earlier in the day.

"So…" Fiona started, snapping Adam out of his daze. "Where's Drew?"

Adam cleared his throat, sitting more upright. "He uh, he went to work. He wanted me to stop by and visit, check the place out and all but he had to rush out and told me to hang until he got back but uh, I think I'll be leaving before he actually gets here."

As Fiona smiled and nodded, Adam dropped his gaze down, putting the comic he had in his hands onto the bed. He stuffed the first two comics into his backpack and picked up the third one to put away as well.

"Wait." Fiona said, smiling as she slowly approached Adam, sitting down beside him on the bed. "The artwork, I want to see it."

Adam swallowed hard, slowly shifting his gaze to Fiona's blue eyes, slowly opening the comic and pointed to some of the pictures throughout the pages. "I just wanted Drew to see this stuff." He shrugged. "I like the vibrant colors and the old school look. I thought it was cool they didn't make it too over the top. They made it just the right amount of realistic even though the place it completely made up. It's cool this all came from someone's imagination. I mean sure they get some inspiration from real life stuff but it's not easy to put thoughts onto paper and make them look this good. It's neat." Fiona nodded as she listened to Adam. Looking at him, she could see how hard he was focused on the comic and how tight his grip was on the pages. She also caught onto how he was now rambling because although they were still no longer together, she knew when he was trying to avoid something.

"Adam…" Fiona whispered softly, sliding her hand over his. "It's just me."

Adam stiffened, tightening his grip on the pages as her soft skin encountered his hand. He moved like a robot as he shut the comic, slowly moving his hand out from under hers and stuffed the comic back into his bag. He stood up with his eyes fixed on the ground, clumsily zipping up his bag and swung it onto his shoulder.

"Adam talk to me." She pleaded, her eyes saddened as they stared into his once he finally looked up at her. "I know I'm kind of gross right now, but we really do need to talk."

Adam bit the corner of his bottom lip as he looked around for an escape. He hoped it was a dream but when he realized it wasn't, he knew he couldn't just run from her. Sighing, he dropped his bag to the ground and nodded. "Fine Fiona, let's talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona smiled softly, patting down the spot beside her on the bed. Adam obeyed her gesture, sitting down right next to her. He examined her face: it was just as beautiful as it was when they first met and when they were together. His eyes locked onto her beautiful blue ones, and as he opened his mouth to end the awkward silence, Fiona held her hand up to stop him. "Hold on really quick."

She shot up from the bed and quickly pranced out of the room. As Adam sat alone, all the times he practiced this exact conversation in his mind just jumbled into one big mess. He lost all his words and all the main points he ensured himself he would make if he ever did get the chance to speak with Fiona like this.

Hearing her shoes scuffle closer, he did his best to focus on the present and stop daydreaming. Fiona plopped back down onto the bed, shifting her body to face him. She smiled and blushed slightly, now holding a wet cloth in her hand. "Sorry, I know it'd be awkward to leave you here while I showered so this is the best I could do, especially since my showers take so long," she explained, patting down her forehead, then neck, then chest to clean herself up somewhat. "Drew would be back before I actually finished." She giggled gently.

"It-it's cool." Adam tried to play off, although he knew just as well as Fiona that he couldn't take his eyes off of her glistening body.

Fiona dropped her hands and the cloth into her lap, staring at him somewhat intensely. She gently bit her bottom lip, not sure how to start the conversation, let alone what to say to fix the ever present mental and emotional disconnect between them. They had once been very close, and Fiona was so sure she was in love with him at one point but being in high school and worrying about cliques, labels, her alcoholism, the age difference, wanting real friends who wouldn't like her for the things she had – along with being held back a year to top things off – only made things more difficult for her and ultimately complicated her relationship with Adam. Had all those factors been taken away and just left Fiona and Adam, they would have been the perfect couple.

"Adam…" Fiona started, looking at him until he concentrated his eyes on hers. "I-I never meant to hurt you in any way. I really want you to know that." She sighed lightly, looking down at her hands and gently twisted the cloth as she grew more anxious. "I really did like…well, love you. Things were just…" She trailed off.

Adam listened intently, taken back that she would use the word _love_ to describe her feelings for him especially now that she was sober. "I uh, I don't know what to say," he began. "Fiona…you kind of broke my heart." He admitted, running his hands nervously against his pant fabric.

Fiona froze, wrinkling her forehead. Her eyebrows shifted inward towards each other as she looked up at him, her eyes tearing up. "I swear I never meant to. I cared about you so much. You were absolutely perfect to me. You treated me like a princess even when I'd mess up with you. I didn't deserve all that you did for me. I kept taking and taking and you kept giving. I just took advantage of you." She sniffled softly, a tear slowly running down her cheek. "I was in a bad place. Rehab didn't help entirely, my friends were getting closer to leaving me behind, and I've been all alone in this loft for so long. People think money can buy happiness but in the end I still felt so alone. Then you came along and changed everything…I got scared so I started drinking again." She paused, inhaling deeply as more tears fell from her eyes. She reached up, wiping them away as fast as she could with the palm of her hand. "I know you think you being transgender had a hand in our complications and maybe it did, but it's just the stupid labels. They throw me off. People can so easily say I'm straight, I'm bisexual, I'm gay or lesbian or whatever else exists out there. I wanted to be able to say I'm something. Lesbian seemed to be most fitting at that moment." She shrugged, exhaling sharply as she stared deep into his eyes.

Adam nodded as she spoke, taking in all she had to say. He never said it, but he did love Fiona when they were together. She was broken, she was hurt and used and all Adam ever wanted to do was love her for what he knew lied deep inside her.

"Adam?" Fiona questioned, trying to hold back her tears but miserably failing.

"Yeah?"

Fiona brought the cloth up, wiping the tip of her nose and sniffled. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Adam nodded immediately, sliding his arms around Fiona's waist and pulled her in close, embracing her tightly and warmly.

Fiona threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into the side of his neck and softly cried into it. "I'm so sorry Adam. I screwed up. You're such a great guy. So warm, so loving and caring. You're so selfless. You did everything to make me smile and I messed it all up. You deserve the best though and I definitely wasn't it. I know you'll find an amazing girl someday; she'll be the luckiest girl in the world. Don't settle for less like you did with-"

Adam completely shut Fiona up. How dare she not realize the gem she actually was. She was never that bad person she thought she was, it was the alcohol that changed her. Sick of hearing her put herself down, Adam pulled back from Fiona slightly, sliding one of his arms away from her waist. He brought his hand up and grabbed her chin firmly, yet gently, and pulled her face to his, crashing his lips against hers and kissed her more passionately than he ever had even when they were boyfriend and girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiona's feeling of emptiness slowly grew inside as she felt Adam pulling away from her, only to be completely stunned when his lips touched hers. Her eyes widened, her cries silenced and she was lost between reality and her own imagined dreamland.

She stayed motionless for a while, letting Adam's lips stay in control of their kiss when suddenly, it happened. The feelings rushed back. That feeling of being so love sick. The butterflies fluttering in the stomach. The weightlessness. The feeling of having no care in the world. The feeling of safety, security, unconditional love. The joy that was so overwhelming that it was unreal. Fiona, this time sober, felt it all over again just as she did the first time, recalling the moment in her head when she and Adam were rehearsing for the play and he dared her to kiss him. The moment his lips touched hers after all this time apart, she felt it.

She slid her hand up absentmindedly onto his cheek, finally returning the kiss. She leaned her body into his, slowly letting her hand slide into his hair, letting her fingertips ruffle the back of hair gently. Adam dropped his hand from her chin, grabbing her waist and held her closer as Fiona's body molded perfectly into his.

After a moment, Fiona hesitantly pulled away from Adam's lips, still craving more. Slowly tearing up, her eyes blurred her vision as she abruptly stood from the bed. Adam looked saddened, grabbing her hands to ensure that she'd stay and not walk away from this moment they were having. She jerked her hands from his grip softly, letting her hands play with each other as she stared at him.

"Adam…"

"Fiona I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to. It just…I just… I don't know," Adam tried explaining, now shy and having a pink tinge stain his cheeks.

Fiona bit her bottom lip as her eyes focused on Adam's, concentrating on the face of the boy she once, no, still loved so dearly. "No Adam," she began, grabbing his hands gently, "don't apologize, I enjoyed it, I swear."

Adam raised a brow, shaking his head. "Doesn't seem like it Fi."

Fiona swung their arms lightly, looking down as she took in a deep breath, sniffling. She laced her fingers with Adam's and plopped onto his lap, kissing him again softly. Brushing her lips against his, she leaned her forehead onto his and looked lovingly into his eyes. "I…I…" Fiona sighed, unable to find the words she needed so desperately to say. Adam continued focusing on her, patiently waiting for her to complete her thought.

Adam knew what was in his head and his heart. As Fiona stuttered more, Adam slowly grinned, a little cockier now, looking into Fiona's eyes. "I still love you too, Fi."

Fiona beamed at Adam's words, wiggling childishly in his lap. She giggled uncontrollably, throwing her arms around his neck and held him tightly. Adam returned the hug, gently running his hand along her back. "I'm in a much better place now, labels mean nothing to me. All I know is that you make me happy and that's all I care about."

Adam smiled, nodding his head as he listened to her. "I know. You couldn't expect me to give up that easily, could you?"

With the stars aligned, Adam and Fiona back in each other's lives and the pair determined to not make any of the same mistakes, what could possibly go wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

Fiona had just left Drew's bedroom in time because it was no longer than five minutes later when he returned from work. Fiona, feeling even dirtier from having waited to shower, immediately ran the hot water, brought her silk pajamas into the bathroom with her and cleaned herself up. Drew, unaware of any of the events that took place before his arrival, returned home a little less energized, but all the more excited to spend some quality time with his brother.

The Torres brothers spent the rest of the day glued to the couch playing Call of Duty. Fiona exited the bathroom prepped for bed, her hair up in a ponytail once again and threw a smile along with a wink at Adam on the way to her bedroom, which Drew was oblivious to.

The next day Adam headed to school earlier than he typically did, whereas Fiona showed up her usual 10 minutes before class began. She pranced through the halls as she made her way to her locker, humming an upbeat tune as she dialed her combination. Opening up her locker, her heart skipped a beat as she saw a perfect, pink rose taped to her locker door along with a modestly sized teddy bear sitting on her top shelf. She squealed happily, throwing her purse into the locker, grabbing the rose and taking a long whiff. She picked up her bear, giving it a tight squeeze as she giggled softly to herself. It had been so long since Fiona felt any kind of happiness and she was glad she finally had a chance to make things right.

Before she knew it, arms were thrown tightly around her waist as Adam appeared from thin air, picking her up and twirled her around. At first Fiona screamed before laughing quietly as he slowly set her down. Fiona, rose and teddy still in hand, wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, giving him a loving hug and softly kissed his lips. "Thank you dear, as if you weren't cute enough yesterday," she giggled, pressing her nose to his as she looked into his eyes.

"Anything for you princess Fiona." Adam smugly assured, resting his hands on her hips. "I'm hoping this means that you're my girlfriend now. I know it wasn't the best way to ask but I was too excited to wait to ask in any other way. But to make up for it…" He trailed off, slowly making his way to the ground as Fiona unwrapped her arms from his neck, watching as he got onto one knee.

Fiona, realizing what he was doing, blushed and laughed as she pulled him back up onto his feet. "No don't do that. People will think you're actually proposing." She tapped his nose gently, smiling. "I thought it was clear yesterday anyway, but since you're so adorable we can make it really official. Yes Adam Torres, I will be your girlfriend."

"Sweet." Adam beamed, leaning in and kissed her forehead lightly just before bringing his lips to hers, kissing her passionately.

As Fiona melted more into their kiss, the warning bell went off indicating that there were only five minutes left to get to class. Leaning his head back, Adam groaned, completely unenthused to head to French class although he had with Fiona.

Fiona, on the other hand, giggled softly as she reached into her locker, grabbing out her French textbook and French binder, shutting her locker as the bear and rose remained in her hands.

Adam immediately snatched the binder and book from Fiona, definitely not going to allow his semi-new girlfriend to lug around her own things. Fiona caught onto the face he made, however, seeing how she actually kept her gifts with her. "I want to enjoy my rose before it dies, it's so pretty! And as for my bear, I love it. I love _him._ What do you think I should name him? I think I'm going to name him Snuggle."

Adam laughed, nodding his head approvingly at his girlfriend. "That sounds like a perfectly fine name to me."

Fiona squealed quietly, delightfully shrugging her shoulders up as she hugged her bear and smiled, stopping for a moment to examine Adam. "You don't have your bag. You left it in your locker again didn't you?" As Adam suddenly got more anxious, realizing he'd have to bolt at the speed of sound to get his backpack and get back to class in time, Fiona shook her head. "Don't worry. I have plenty of paper to lend you, some extra writing implements and since you don't have your book we can share mine and stay close."

With that said, Adam smiled confidently, tucking Fiona's things between his arm and himself and took her hand into his, walking with her to their classroom. Upon arriving to class, the couple snatched seats in the very back, dragging their desks beside each other to share Fiona's book. As they took in the last few moments before class to affectionately stare into each other's eyes, a chipper, loud voice, almost immediately interrupted them.

"Hey pals!"

As Fiona and Adam looked up, they were quickly brought into an unexpected (and frankly at this moment, quite unwanted) embrace by the one and only, Imogen Moreno.


	6. Chapter 6

Fiona frowned slightly as Imogen withdrew from the hug, legitimately concerned that Snuggle disliked the affection he was forced into. She brought him, along with the rose, up from her lap, carefully setting them onto her desk. Looking up at Adam, who was looking up at Imogen with one of the most awkward smiles, Fiona turned her focus onto Imogen and smiled softly. "Hey Immy…" she began. "How's it going?"

"Wonderful as always my lovely Miss Coyne," Imogen sang, snagging the seat in front of Fiona as the bell went off. She twisted her body to face behind her to take Fiona into her full view, playfully tapping the older girl's nose, giggling. Adam was left with a brow raised, not nearly as used to Imogen's perky attitude as Fiona grew to be.

Once the bell went off indicating that class had officially started, Imogen spun around to hear what their teacher had to say. With a few seconds of freedom, Fiona leaned into Adam, giving him a small peck on the lips then preceded to lick her lips, turning her attention to the teacher.

He didn't have much to say, other than that he was feeling under the weather so he was going to give the class a break today. He instructed for the class to get into pairs to review some vocabulary for the test he'd be giving later into the week. He set the class loose, letting them know that if they had any questions to not hesitate to ask, then made his way to his desk, plopping onto his lounge-type chair.

"Partners?" Imogen and Adam harmonized to Fiona in unison and looked at each other giving somewhat annoyed faces at one another.

Fiona, getting a little flustered, wrinkled her brows as she shot looks back and forth between Imogen and Adam. She sighed softly, returning her last look to Imogen, running her fingers through her curly, brown locks. "Im I'm really sorry. Adam doesn't have his book so I'd feel bad if I left him all alone."

"Sure, no problem." Imogen smiled merrily, looking around for a new partner. Realizing everyone was paired up and with three absences the class was uneven, she turned to the couple and frowned. "Boo. There's no one left. I definitely can't study by myself, I cheat especially when it comes to vocab." She paused, tapping her pointer finger to her lip. "Oh I know!" She said so suddenly, catching Adam and Fiona so off guard that they both shook a little. "We can be the three musketeers! I'll go ask for permission." Imogen sprang up from her seat as if it just caught on fire, skipping to the teacher's desk.

Adam looked puzzled, turning his attention to Fiona. "Fi…"

"I know, I know." She sighed, looking at him apologetically. "I wouldn't have been able to stop her anyway though, we were always partners before and she's not as good at making new friends in classroom situations."

Adam nodded understandingly. "No worries princess. She's your best friend and my band mate, I can deal." He stated, smiling reassuringly.

"You are a button Prince Adam." Fiona insisted, pressing her nose to his as she smiled, looking into his eyes. "We can hang out anyways later," she promised.

As they slowly pulled away from each other, they were surprised to see Imogen back so soon. "He said it was a-okay!" Imogen whisper-shouted, a smile tugging at the ends of her lips. She dropped down into her chair, observing the couple as they turned the textbook to the page that listed the vocabulary words. Imogen turned her book to the page as well, peeking up to catch a glance of her friends as she struggled to find it.

"I'll challenge you some." Fiona looked at Adam, her eyes bright and smile sincere. "Je t'aime mon chéri."

"I love you too Fi." Adam laughed, shaking his head a bit as he stared at his girlfriend, all attention focused on her. "Look I know French is the language of love but to make my life easy let's keep that stuff in English."

"Awwwwww how cute," Imogen said overenthusiastically, so much so that it sounded far from genuine.

Adam and Fiona looked at each other, shrugging as they looked back at Imogen with smiles. "Yeah I guess," Adam replied. Although he and Imogen shared a common love for music, he never really spoke to the girl much, especially after the first impressions she gave off during her obsessed-with-Eli faze. Safe to say, he wasn't a fan of Imogen but he also wasn't going to make things awkward for his girlfriend.

As Fiona began being the responsible one, she quizzed Imogen first who passed with flying colors, leaving her with a confident grin. She shifted her body to Adam as his turn arose and, unlike Imogen, he slipped up a few times (although Fiona didn't mind one bit). Imogen snickered a few times as he made mistakes she found so silly, but held in her thought of thinking he was almost as dumb as Drew.

Imogen stared intensely at the two, perplexed by their new behavior. She knew about Adam's past with Fiona, but she also knew after their break up that they barely spoke. Just last week, Fiona was one-wording Adam as he asked her questions or attempted to stir up conversation and now they were declaring their love for each other. Imogen was growing red hot inside, her head growing a pain where it felt like a giant was trying to squeeze her brain out of her ears. She was irritated by the change, wanting things already to be back to her and Fiona sitting and gossiping during the free time.

"Imogen!" Fiona nearly shouted, waving her face in front of the quirky girl's face, freeing her from her trance. "Quiz me?"

Imogen shook her head, her eyes dropping down to her book. "No I uh, I think I'm going to study by myself. I just want to have all of this burned into my brain," she lied, turning around.

Fiona nodded with a sweet smile. "Okay sure. If you need help we'll be here." She handed her book to Adam, allowing him to test her. Once she passed as well, she helped Adam with the words he stumbled on until they both had everything down perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As the bell rang indicating that class was over, Adam stood, scooping Fiona's belongings under his arm once more. Fiona stood as well, grabbing her rose and Snuggle, cuddling them both into her side as she grabbed Adam's hand.

The next two classes, the trio all had together. Adam and Fiona continued to make lovey faces at each other where Imogen would plant herself beside Fiona, scooting her desk closer to remain in the loop. As the third class ended, everyone stood; Fiona picked up her things once more, leaving Adam with a kiss after her explained to her that he was going to put her things away and grab their snacks from his locker to enjoy together during the study hall period. He swiftly left the room, leaving Fiona behind. She let out a sigh of happiness before connecting herself with the real world again, slowly making her way out of the classroom to grab a seat somewhere nice for herself and Adam.

Walking through the classroom to leave, she stopped suddenly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, smiling as she saw Imogen and moved a little further away from the door to allow exiting access for the other students. "What's up Immy?"

"So…" Imogen began, rocking onto her tiptoes then back flat onto her feet. Her eyes diverted away from Fiona as she weakly smiled, trying her best to brighten up her face once she finally mustered the strength to lock her eyes onto Fiona's. "You and Adam, what's up with that?"

Fiona went weak in the knees just hearing his name, giggling softly as a reflex just thinking about him. "Well yesterday he came over to visit Drew I guess and Drew had to head into work, so since they didn't get to do their dumb boy stuff Adam just hung out in Drew's room until he got back. Well I came home and went into the room…" she laughed softly, shaking her head, "I was so gross and sweaty, I had just gotten back from running. I heard a voice and went to investigate and there was Adam. He showed me his comic and we got to talking, and…" Fiona paused dramatically for a moment, then nearly screamed the next part out to the world, "we kissed! We fixed everything and we're back together. Finally. I couldn't be more happy, he's been so great to me even after all I've done to him."

"You are aware that Adam is a girl, right Fi?"

Fiona winced as if she was in the after stages of just getting slapped. "_He_ is not a girl. _Adam_ is a boy. Hence him being my _boy_friend."

Imogen sneered, shaking her head. "_Gracie_ is a _girl_. Face it Fiona, even if you two do work out, sure you could get married but you could never have kids. Biological ones to the both you anyway." She said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders as she then walked out of the class, making her way to her locker.

Fiona, suddenly angered and pained all at once, stormed out of the class to catch up with Imogen, meeting the girl at her locker. As Imogen had just gotten her locker open, Fiona slammed it shut.

"Fi!"

"You have some nerve…" Fiona said, tearing up angrily. "I don't care what you think but Adam is a boy and I love him. Why are you being so cold? I care about him and you don't seem to care at all that I'm finally happy…" she sighed, sniffling as she wiped away a tear that escaped from her eye. "You especially should know how it feels to be judged, especially about something you can't change. You with your personality, him with his own situation."

Imogen frowned slightly, bringing her hand up to the back of her own head, scratching at it gently. "I'm just looking out for you Fiona. She-"

"Stop!" Fiona shouted. "Stop using the wrong pronoun. I know you, you're doing it on purpose!"

"She's a girl!"

"He's a boy and he's finally mine! Some best friend you are!"

As Fiona let out her last sentence, she saw Adam round the corner. He quickly approached her with a smile, oblivious to what he just walked into. "Princess I was looking for you everywhere." He said a bit worried, food in hand. Getting a better look at Fiona's face, he pulled her into him and gave her a tight hug. "What's wrong Fi?"

Imogen stared Adam down, hatred burning in her eyes. "None of your business, Gracie." She spat, walking past Adam as she intentionally nudged him with her shoulder.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Adam said, annoyance staining his face as he turned, grabbing Imogen's elbow, pulling her back to him. "Excuse me?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What the _hell_ did you call me?" Adam challenged, glaring at Imogen.

Imogen pushed his hand off of her elbow, eyeing him up and down as she straightened out her posture. "You heard me."

Adam closed the space between himself and Imogen, dropping the food into Fiona's hands and stared down at the girl viciously. "You know if you weren't a girl I'd pound you."

"But you are a girl." Imogen retorted casually.

Adam nodded slightly, his gaze burning through Imogen's body. "I'm not gonna hit you," he chuckled softly. "I have the girl of my dreams so nothing you say will affect me. See you at the next practice, band mate." Staring at her a little longer, but much harder, Adam finally turned away from his new nemesis, taking Fiona's hand and walked off with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam and Fiona spent the rest of the day together: sitting beside each other in classes, sitting across from each other at lunch and holding hands during the passing periods. Fiona desperately tried apologizing to Adam on Imogen's behalf, promising him that it wasn't like her to be judgmental like that. Adam shrugged it off, replying that he truly didn't care and that it wasn't Fiona's place to apologize since she did nothing wrong. He reassured her that within the next few days that he'd make up with Imogen, not only because he didn't want the band to suffer, but more so that he wanted Fiona to have a healthy life, involving not only himself but also her so-called best friend.

At the end of the school day before Adam and Fiona parted, Adam promised he'd come over later after spending at least some quality time with his best friend, Eli Goldsworthy. Although he and Fiona both wanted to spend every waking moment together, he knew it'd be best for them to at least have a little time apart and hang out with their friends, then come back together again (although he knew Fiona would be getting some alone time since Adam had stolen Eli away and Imogen went on an uncalled for rampage). The couple locked lips for the last time before Adam walked away to head to Eli's and Fiona got into the cab to get back to the loft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frankly, Fiona didn't know what to do with herself. Lately she's always had someone around, whether it was Eli to spice things up with his words of wisdom, Imogen to find crafty, creative, new things for the two to experiment with, or even Drew who she could simply sink into the couch with, watching movies or playing the less complex video games.

She sighed to herself as she entered the loft, dropping her purse and keys onto the kitchen island. She knew she should be thrilled to have some time alone, to relax and clear her mind of any worries she had but she wanted to continue the great mood she was in and share her newfound joy with someone else.

Defeated, Fiona sulked as she made her way to her bedroom to take a nap, throwing her doors open only to have her heart stop as she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Throwing her hand over her heart, Fiona tapped her chest to make sure it was still beating and that she was still breathing. She swallowed hard as she focused in on reality, feeling safe again but angered at the near-death experience she had just encountered all due to being startled. "Imogen what is the matter with you!"

"Sorry Fions." Imogen said immediately, standing from the foot of her bed. No, Imogen did not break into the loft. In fact, she had a spare key since she was around so often, even more often recently since her dad's worsening condition. However, Imogen never was around when Fiona wasn't…well, as far as Fiona knew obviously. Fiona just never met this situation where she came home and had Imogen hanging around her place. "I just needed to talk to you," she pleaded.

Fiona let out a sigh full of a mix between relief and frustration, crossing her arms and nodded her head once. "Alright, speak."

Imogen eyes saddened as they locked onto Fiona's, grabbing at one of her hands and tugged her to the bed. She sat, as Fiona did also, turning her body to Fiona. "I'm so sorry about everything Fi. I didn't mean to hurt you, or even Adam."

"You called him a girl." Fiona muttered furiously.

"I know, I know. It was wrong. I just…I don't know what got into me."

Fiona brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose, pinching at it softly as she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She wasn't going to forgive Imogen just yet, but she sympathized realizing what was happening. "Immy, just because I have a boyfriend," Fiona paused, still getting used to the term, "doesn't mean that I'm going to ditch you. Hanging out right now actually would have been the perfect time since he's hanging out with Eli, but because of what happened earlier I decided to give you space. Besides, before you know it you'll have someone, then we can double date!" She wiggled jokingly, attempting to appear more optimistic.

"Fiona I don't want a boyfriend," Imogen said, disregarding all that Fiona tried negotiating.

"Well, then we can be the three musketeers once you guys make up! Adam said he'd make amends with you. Hell, we can be the four musketeers with Eli around. Then no one will be left out."

"He's better at this than I thought," Imogen scoffed.

"He is, isn't he?" Fiona swooned. "He's so selfless, so caring, so sweet, so-"

"Fiona!" Imogen shouted, sickened by Fiona's new bigger-than-life attitude.

Fiona blinked and sat in silence.

Imogen let out a sigh, shaking her head. "I don't want you to see Adam."

"But Immy-"

"No, Fiona. I know he's good to you and that he makes you happy. I know I shouldn't have a problem with that, but I-I just…" Imogen, lost in a bundle of words, shook her head knowing she couldn't voice her thoughts. Instead, she grabbed Fiona's face, crashing her lips onto hers and kissed her hungrily, yet passionately.

A few seconds into the kiss, Fiona jerked back with wide eyes. "Imogen!" Feeling uncomfortable, Fiona fixed her gaze anywhere else as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand, only to catch a glimpse of someone standing between her bedroom doors which made her heart sink.

There was Adam, dumbfounded, with a face plastered on that someone would have as if their dog had died (no pun intended). Adam clenched his teeth, his jaw enlarging, tears of furry filling up his eyes.

"Adam…" Fiona sadly acknowledged.

"I left Eli's early to spend more time with you."

Fiona stood from her bed, slowly making her way to Adam and grabbed his face, focusing his eyes onto hers. "I…I'm so sorry. It's not what you think, I _swear_. You know I would never-"

"Hurt me." Adam finished.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam placed his hands over Fiona's, slowly sliding them off of his face as his lips began quivering. Fiona's heart crumbled as he stared at her a little longer, a tear escaping from his left eye as he sniffled and spun around, heading to the door.

"Adam!" Fiona called, chasing after him for a few steps before deciding to let him go. She turned around making her way back into her bedroom, sliding her hand over her forehead and massaged it gently, wincing as she heard the door slam shut. Letting out a sigh, she shifted her gaze to Imogen, shaking her head as she dropped her hands to her hips, shooting a look to her that a mom would give while scolding their teenage child. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Imogen shrugged her shoulders, rising onto her feet. "Nothing really. You can do better. _Much_ better in fact."

At this point, Fiona was more irate than anything. Of course she was heartbroken too and knew that the situation must have looked horrendous through Adam's eyes, but knowing in her heart she truly had not done anything wrong, she was confident she'd win him back after giving him some breathing room. "Even if Adam hadn't shown up to make the situation a million times worse, why would you do that? You don't go around kissing people in relationships!"

"It's not people, Fiona. It's you. And I did it because, you're, well, _you_."

Fiona cocked an eyebrow, genuinely puzzled. "What?"

Imogen moved closer to Fiona, taking the older girl's hands into her own. "Fiona Coyne, we have been best friends for a while now and gotten so close. We're so alike yet so different, but in the end we have many common interests." Imogen dropped her eyes to the ground for a moment, before forcing herself to raise her eyes up to Fiona's. A wave of guilt had just struck through her, because she knew that although she loved this girl, she was wrong and now, a homewrecker. The worst part was, not only would she most likely miss out on Fiona ever being with her, but she might have lost her best friend. Her first real, true friend at Degrassi since she started there. "Fiona I just really…care for you. I know that was a bad way of showing it. I like you, a lot, and I've been working so hard to get you to notice me but all of a sudden Adam comes into the picture and wins you over in the bat of an eye."

Fiona reluctantly tugged her hands away from Imogen's, hurting inside knowing she couldn't even be friendly intimate with her at this time. She herself began feeling guilty. How could she have been so blind and missed out on someone who was there for her all along? Someone who put up with her verbal abuses lately, crazy antics and near bipolar mood swings. "You should have said something, because now it's too late. And now I may have lost someone amazing." Fiona shook her head, tearing up. "Why…how could you do this to me? How could you also be so cruel to Adam? He was going to apologize although he did absolutely nothing wrong and you just keep doing things to hurt him. In the process of hurting him, you've hurt me."

Imogen bit at her bottom lip, gnawing at it gently as she wiped the tears that began falling from the curly-haired, brunette beauty's eyes. "Fiona…I'm so terribly sorry." Imogen dropped onto her knees, sliding her hands over her face as she began sobbing uncontrollably. "I screwed up, I know. I got too intense and instead of saying how I felt I had to do it the complicated way. I'm so sorry Fi. I just love you and I'll miss you if you hate me and kick me out of your life. Please, please, please forgive me!" She begged, nearly hyperventilating as she ended her rant.

Fiona wiped the tears from her cheek, dropping onto her knees as well as she slid her arms around Imogen's petite body, holding her close. "Immy…I can't forgive you. Not yet at least. But I won't leave you. You messed up but I won't hold it against you forever. It's just too fresh for me to get over it right now."

Imogen nodded her head understandingly, throwing her arms around Fiona's neck. "Thank you Fions. I won't ever let you down again," she sniffled, rising to her feet along with Fiona. "I'll-I'll give you some space. As much as I don't want to, I know you need it."

Fiona nodded in response, silenced as she led Imogen to the front door. She swung it open, watching Imogen closely as the younger girl made her way out. Stopping for a moment, Imogen let a false smile tug at the ends of her lips and leaned in, kissing Fiona on the cheek before disappearing down the hall. Fiona shut the door slowly, leaning her back against it and sighed. After a few minutes of wallowing in self-pitty, she pushed herself away from the door and stormed to her room to think of how to mend her relationship with Adam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Fiona wrote down the most ridiculous ways to win Adam back, she ultimately crumpled up the brainstorming page and discarded it into the trash bin. Instead, she ended up crying herself to sleep, only to wake up the next morning dreading to have to go to school and face the harsh reality.

She managed to drag herself out of bed and make herself presentable, groaning as she looked outside to see a beautiful, sunny day. She would have much preferred a gloomy, stormy day at this point to help fit her mood. As she arrived to Degrassi, she could feel nerves take over her body as she took each step to her first class. Standing in the doorway of her class a couple minutes later, she examined the room. Imogen was sitting in the back corner while Adam was nowhere in sight. Fiona felt an ache in her chest, entering the class hesitantly and sat in the back row, a single seat away from Imogen.

Class began as usual except for the class having free time once again. Fiona kept her nose in her book, catching Imogen glancing at her in her peripherals. She fixated her gaze on the book so hard that the words blurred as she falsely studied, keeping her charade up for the next 15 minutes when suddenly her feeling of worry subsided, sensing Adam's presence in the classroom. She looked up and she watched him make his way to the teacher's desk, handing him a note, then kept her eyes on him to see where he would choose to sit. Unfortunately for Adam, everyone showed up to class that day, leaving him to sit between Fiona and Imogen.

He had forgotten his book again and, instead of sharing books again with Fiona or taking the trip to his locker, he laid his head on his arm, tapping his fingertips against the cold, wooden surface. Fiona observed him, wholeheartedly concerned, and as he shifted his position once the arm he was laying on fell asleep, she caught his attention and smiled softly at him. He flicked his eyes away from her direction immediately and continued his musical tune on the desk until the class came to an end.

Once the bell went off, Adam stood, fleeing from the room. Imogen and Fiona were left behind, exchanged an awkward glance or two, then Fiona, too, rushed out of the room. She spent the next few classes keeping a close eye on him, even when he got lucky enough to sit far away from either of the girls.

After what felt like days later, lunch finally rolled around. Adam, once again, leaped up from his seat and bolted out of the room. The silent treatment was killing Fiona inside, and she couldn't wait any longer to explain the situation.

Knowing Adam brought lunch, she scurried to meet him at his locker. As she rounded the corner, Adam had just gotten his locker open before she ran up and slammed it shut, looking him dead in the eyes.

"F-"

"No, let me speak." Fiona cut him off. "You've ignored me all day. You haven't spoken to me, you haven't intentionally looked my way and you just act like I'm the plague." She adjusted her purse on her shoulder, frowning (and pouting her bottom lip out purposely, knowing Adam was a sucker for it). "I swear to you on my life, on my future, on everything, Adam Torres, that I did not cheat on you. I would never jeopardize our relationship. Imogen admitted that she had feelings for me, but that was after she kissed me. I didn't lead her on, provoke her, anything. She took the opportunity and you happened to walk in right as she found the nerve to do anything about her feelings for me." She slid her arms around Adam's waist, snuggling her face into his neck. "I'm really sorry Adam. Please don't be upset."

Adam brought his hand up to his head, scratching at it gently and chucked softly. Fiona pulled back, looking up at him perplexed and slightly annoyed. "This isn't funny, why are you laughing?"

Adam placed his hands over Fiona's, pressing his nose against hers. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me. I know you love me." He began, sliding her hands off of his waist but keeping his nose on hers. "Fiona I believe you, I trust you. I just got upset because it was…weird, you know? Seeing you kiss someone else. Especially after our situation where you thought you might be a lesbian. It hurt and I guess there were left over feelings from the past so it all hit me like a punch in the gut, but I know you're not that kind of girl."

Fiona smiled, squealing lightly as she looked into Adam's eyes. "So…does this mean you're still my boyfriend?"

"No." Adam said with a smirk.

Fiona pulled back, eyebrows raised as she crossed her arms. "No? And you say that with a stupid smile on your face? How completely screwed, you know I didn't do anything wrong. That's not fair at all." She huffed, glaring at him now. "There's another girl, isn't there?" She accused. "You found a new skank-bot already. Who is she? Hm? I could slap that look off of your face. Who's been all over my-"

"Fiona!" Adam ceased, shaking his head. "You don't understand. Wait a second." He pulled back from her and brought his hand to his locker, turning the dial and swung it open. He reached inside, grabbing something out and held it behind his back, kicking his locker shut. He turned to her, smiling, adjusting his posture to be as proper as possible. "Fi…" he began.

"What?" Fiona spat impatiently.

Adam chuckled, letting his free hand grab hold of hers. "Fiona, I love you a lot. You and I have had our definite rough patches but we got through it. I'm glad we're back in a good place, regardless of what happened yesterday…" he paused, taking in a deep breath. "You're breathtakingly beautiful, kind hearted, absolutely adorable and the best thing to happen to me since I came to Degrassi."

"So if I'm so supposedly great, why won't you be with me?"

"I had nerves but the way you're being and making this much less serious and a little more light hearted. Good job on making this easier." Adam leaned in and pecked her lips softly, laughing. Keeping her hand in his, Adam dropped down to one knee, now looking up at her. "We're young, naïve, impulsive, confused, lost, indecisive and basically hot messes since we're still teenagers, but seeing what happened yesterday made me sure of one thing. I'm in love with you and determined not to lose you, so, Princess Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne…" Adam paused, pulling out a small box from behind his back, flicking it open with his thumb and revealed a dime-sized, high quality ring. Princess cut to be exact (go figure) with small diamonds lining the band. "Take a chance and marry your prince?"

Fiona eyes softened, her bottom lip naturally pouting out and quivering as her eyes filled with tears. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him up, colliding her lips to his and kissed him hard and passionately.

Adam returned the kiss, letting go of her hand and slid his hand onto her cheek, kissing her a little more intensely. Many moments later, he pulled back, looking Fiona in the eyes. "So, is that a yes?" He asked, half-actually confused.

Fiona giggled softly, taking the palm of her hand and slapped it gently against his forehead. "Duh silly." She took the ring out, sliding it onto her left hand ring finger then wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her nose to his. "Prince Adam, I would be honored to marry you."

(To continue or not to continue, that is the question…)


	9. Chapter 9

Adam was beaming. He couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams who he once believe was out of his league was now finally his! He wanted to dance, run around, sing at the top of his lungs, climb a mountain, wrestle a bear – anything to settle the adrenaline rush surging through his body.

Fiona expressed it differently, still just as happy, if not happier. The guy who fought for her, the guy who put up with her shit, the guy who loved her unconditionally was now hers forever. She held Adam's hand as she giggled like a child playing around a park, skipping wherever he directed them to go.

For the first time in his life, Adam was truly happy. His typical facial expression morphed from being a false macho, worried, mentally troubled kid to a serene, comfortable, worry-less man. He knew as long as he had Fiona by his side, he'd be able to make it through any low points in his life.

Fiona. The alcoholic. The drama queen. The insane, spoiled, bratty fashionista. The "rich bitch". The straight girl. The straight girl who dated a gay guy. The relapsed alcoholic. The user. The newly discovered lesbian. The relapsed alcoholic once more. All those labels ceased to exist now that she was with Adam. Now, if a label were necessary, she wouldn't be any of those things. Fiona was now just a girl in love with a boy who was, and has been, madly in love with her.

The dynamic duo waltzed into their next class, only attending due to a quiz the pair both knew they shouldn't miss and agreed to suffer through together. However, newly engaged and ready to enjoy this (hopefully quick) time in their life together, they planned to skip their last class and spend the day celebrating their eternal love and happiness with one another.

Fiona entered first, seeing Imogen sitting in the back of the class. Imogen caught Fiona's gaze, cracking a weak smile which Fiona immediately returned. Although the two had their tiff and Fiona was ecstatic with Adam, she didn't want to be the girl clinging onto her loved one. She knew she had to have friends around to spend alone time with and that Imogen was the perfect candidate for that. That in mind, Fiona was determined to end the awkwardness and make things work between them.

Fiona swiftly walked through the class to the back, sitting down to the left of Imogen. Although Fiona wanted this friendship to work and move on as if nothing ever happened, she knew now wouldn't be the right time to flaunt her ring to the girl whose heart she smashed. Adam sat to the left of Fiona, keeping the distance between their desks rather than staying right at her side as usual.

Fiona turned to Imogen, putting on a sincere smile. "Hey Immy."

Imogen, unable to be upset with Fiona, slipped up a real smile (mostly due to her stupid schoolgirl crush). "Hiya Fifi." She said happily, still loathing the situation she was stuck in on the inside.

The teacher called attention to the class, blasted through the roll call, and passed out the quizzes soon after to give more than enough time for the students to take it. Adam exchanged a quick glance with Fiona, smiling lovingly at one another before dropping their attention down at the quiz. Imogen caught the end of their looks at each other, sighing softly before, herself, turning her attention to the quiz.

Adam and Fiona had a better hold on the quiz, not taking much time to stare at the question before writing down correct answers. Imogen had this class down, in fact, she had 99% and didn't even have to worry about this one little quiz because it couldn't drop her down much at all. Unfortunately for Imogen, having all of her focus on Fiona the past while, she got stumped on a question. She wisely skipped it, moving onto the other questions that she breezed through, the returned her eyes to the dreaded question she just could not figure out. Imogen glanced over at Fiona's paper, knowing she wouldn't mind, to catch a quick glimpse of Fiona's response to jog her memory. As she eyes moved over to Fiona's quiz, searching for an answer, she spotted it. The damned ring.

Pushing herself in the chair back away from the desk, Imogen rose to her feet, her blood boiling as she pointed at Fiona's hand. She was so angry, not as much as she was heartbroken, tears welling in her eyes. "Fiona Coyne, what in the bloody fucking hell is that?!" She snapped, the class's heads perking up to catch a view of the action.

Fiona's eyes widened suddenly hearing her name said so loudly, so bitterly and jerked her head up. She looked at Imogen, catching onto what her eyes were fixated on and what her finger shot at. She looked down at her hand, sighing softly, frustrated with herself for forgetting that she was left handed and it was in fact easy for Imogen to see the rock on her finger. "Fuck…" she muttered under her breath.

(Sorry it's so short and not my best work guys, I just started school so it's difficult to keep up with this. For the devoted readers, thank you for keeping up with this story. It's just something I thought would have been interesting had it happened in the show. Keep up with the story, I won't let it die and leave you with questions. Thanks for reading!)


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Moreno, _what_ is the meaning of this?" The teacher demanded.

"Not now." Imogen retorted uninterested, holding her hand up for him to cease speaking. He obeyed, folding his arms only so he could too catch the action that made the most quirky, happy girl of the school snap. "Fiona Coyne, tell me the truth…" she inhaled deeply, shutting her eyes momentarily as she spoke, hoping for the best. "That's a promise ring, correct?" She finished, opening her eyes back up as tears ran down her cheeks, staring into the eyes of the girl whom she cared so much for.

"Imogen…" Fiona started, pressing her fingers into the wooden surface as she slowly rose to her feet, keeping eye contract with the girl. "Not now…" she whispered, looking around the room at all the people starting at them – including Adam, whose face was so pale, it was nearly transparent at this point.

"No!" Imogen shouted, slightly scaring Fiona, shaking her head. "No. Fiona. Tell me right now!" She pressed, slamming the side of her closed fist onto her own desk. "Tell me Fiona! Tell me that's a promise ring!"

Fiona stayed silent, slowly slouching down into her chair once again. She kept her gaze on Imogen, shaking her head slowly. This was neither the time nor the place to have such an intense discussion.

Imogen, unsatisfied with Fiona's lack of response, grew a gut wrenching feeling as her tears burned her cheeks. She huffed, pushing down her chair and stormed out of the room, leaving her quiz, Fiona, and her stupid beau behind.

Fiona watched her walk out with pleading eyes; literally heartbroken at the displeasure her best friend was experiencing. She turned her gaze to the test only to have it start blurring as she, herself, began sobbing.

"Miss Coyne would you like to…" The teacher asked, finishing his question by gesturing at the door.

Fiona immediately wiped her tears, shaking her head as she breathed in sharply. "No…" her voice started out shaky. Clearing her throat, she hoped to speak a little more normally. "No," she repeated. "I…my quiz. I'm almost done."

The teacher nodded understandingly, turning his attention back to the class. "Alright everybody. Back to work."

Adam slid his hand onto Fiona's back, rubbing it softly as silence held him captive. Fiona quickly read the next few questions, answering them with no problem then picked up her quiz and bolted to the front of the class, handing it in. "Can I…" she began, nodding her head towards to door.

The teacher, too, nodded once more. "Sure, go ahead. Also let her know she's excused from this quiz."

Fiona smiled weakly, turning around and headed out the door, leaving Adam behind in the classroom to finish his work up. Besides, right now, Imogen and Fiona needed alone time. Time to get their friendship back on track – that is, if Imogen was willing to continue it.

Fiona was adamant about not losing Imogen. She was the first once since Holly J to understand her, put up with her nonsense, get to know her rather than judging her from her past, give her endless chances to be the great person she was destined to be. She couldn't let Imogen walk away from her friendship; she understood why Imogen was acting so out of line, but Fiona wanted, no, needed the best of both worlds. She needed the boy who loved her through hell and the girl who was beside her when she got trapped at this school for another year.

Fiona wandered down the halls, looking around ever corner and crevice for a sign of her possibly-ex-best friend. She looked into the windows of classrooms, clicked her heels into the cafeteria, walked out to the greenhouse and stalked the art department. _Where could Imogen be?_

As Fiona stood for a moment, her arm crossed over her chest with her free hand holding up her chin, she tapped her foot rhythmically, thinking hard as to where her Immy could've run off.

Then it hit her. Where did it all start out?

Fiona dashed through the halls, making sure she wouldn't take a spill due to the footwear she had on, her curls bouncing around wildly as she made her way to the door. Fiona closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, reopening her eyes, and aggressively pushed through the doors, trudging down the isle to the stage.

There was Imogen. Right where Fiona knew she'd be. In the theatre there she sat, her leg hanging off the edge and swinging like a small child's. Her other leg bent, her cheek leaning onto her knee as she drew invisible, silly nothings on the stage surface with her fingertips. Hearing the loud clicks and clanks on the ground, Imogen's head perked up like a dog's ears, her face dropping as she saw Fiona with a mad-as-hell look slapped on her face.

Fiona stood right beside Imogen, looking up at her as she remained perched a few feet higher. "Are you going to come down or what?" Imogen shrugged in response and Fiona rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on the stage, jumping up onto the stage, her legs hanging off the edge as she crossed them all lady-like. "Im." She said, trying to catch her attention. When she didn't look up, Fiona grabbed her chin, turning her face to hers. "Imogen. I know you're upset but I wasn't going to hide it from you. I was going to have a one on one talk with you in private like this. Preferably at the loft, but what you did was so wrong." She said, shaking her head. "I don't want to be known as the girl who went through a bunch of crap and ultimately got…_engaged_…" she stressed, not used to the term, "in high school. If people saw it then they saw it and would ask or go on with their lives, but you practically informed the whole school of my business."

Imogen nodded as Fiona released her chin. "I know Fi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but I couldn't help it. The green monster of jealousy just took over I guess."

Fiona slid her hand over Imogen's, holding it gently. "I know, and I forgive you. It's…a complicated situation."

"Why him and not me?" Imogen suddenly asked.

Fiona, taken aback, shrugged. "He had my heart first. Had he not showed up to loft and had a talk with me, we'd still be like unemotional robots ignoring each other, only having dull small talk when forced. Besides…" She paused, taking a moment to stare into Imogen's eyes. "I never knew how you felt. If…if I had known…then, well, you know…"

Imogen's eyes widened. "I know what?"

Fiona shifted uncomfortably.

Imogen slid her hand out from Fiona's. "I know _what_?"

Fiona shook her head.

Imogen leaped to her feet, staring down intensely at Fiona. "I know _what_ Fiona?!"

"That I would have been with you!" Fiona shouted, her eyes sad. "But you waited until now out of all the times ever given to you to tell me how you felt. Sure, it's my fault for not telling you how I felt but I'm not going around being grumpy towards you."

"But you set me up with Eli!"

"To make you happy!" Fiona argued, rising to her feet.

Imogen dropped the angry expression on her face, softening up as she took Fiona's hands into her own. "Fiona…are you really ready to be married?"

Fiona nodded. "I-"

"What if I had told you how I felt?" Imogen sincerely questioned, all negative feelings aside. "Had I asked you out, where would we be?"

"We'd be together." Fiona whispered.

Imogen nodded. "Exactly. And what if Adam came along during that time and you guys had this so-called talk?"

"I…I…" Fiona paused, letting out a sigh. "I know where you're going with this Imogen."

Imogen threw her arms around the older girl's neck, holding her closely. "Fiona…I'm not saying don't marry him, although that would make me ecstatic." She admitted. "Just please…please. Before you do anything drastic. Aside from my temper tantrums, just think about everything. Where your life was, where it is, where it could have been and could end up being. Please Fiona, just think about it. For me."

Fiona rested her hands onto Imogen's waist, holding her close and nodded slightly. "Okay Immy. I'll think about it. I promise."

XXXXX

"So what happened?" Adam asked, walking swiftly beside Fiona who was speed walking so fast, that she probably could have beat the sprinters at the Olympics.

The whispers in the halls weren't subtle as everyone threw looks at Fiona whether they were kind, hateful, analytical or anything along those lines. She could hear them perfectly, taking some things she heard into consideration.

_Fiona's such a player, she just wants the adrenaline rush of being wanted. _She heard someone say.

_No way, it was Imogen's fault for keeping quiet about her feelings. Fiona had no way of knowing._ Said another.

_She's too young to get married. _Said one more.

_Who cares what she does, it's her life and it has no affect on us._ Another.

_Adam's in for a rollercoaster of a marriage. Poor guy._

_Imogen should be glad to let that brat go._

_Imogen's crazy for calling her out like that, but thank God she did, it was more than entertaining._

_Fiona's selfish, she's breaking her supposed best friend's heart._

_Fiona's way too hot to be tied down. Let her get down with the girls and guys, hell, all at once. Now that'd be a good sight._ Of course, that one said by a hockey player.

_Fiona…Adam…Imogen…_ The only names, no, the only things spoken about in the halls amongst all Degrassians.

Fiona adjusted her bag on her shoulder, making her way to the front of the school as she tuned out all the gossip. "Nothing really, she apologized though."

"Nothing, really?" Adam asked, puzzled. "There's no way, she's going too insane for her to just say nothing." He paused, shrugging it off. "Whatever. That's her issue. So what are we doing tonight?" He asked, pushing the door open and holding it for his fiancée to get through.

Fiona stopped outside the door, turning to Adam, placing her hand on his chest. She slid her hand up to his neck, rubbing it gently. "Oh shoot, I totally forgot. Adam, honey, I'm so sorry but I have something really important to do right now."

Adam frowned, and then nodded his head, sliding his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a tight squeeze. "It's alright, I get you for the rest of my life so I guess I can let you off the hook from hanging with me for right now." He chuckled.

A smile tugged at the end of the brunette's lips and she forced it to beam a false, full smile. "Oui mon amour." She leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly before going down the steps, quickly hopping into the cab without more questions asked and more awkward moments exchanged.

XXXXX

Fiona dropped her purse and keys onto the coffee table, sitting down on the couch. Her legs were together, her back perfectly upright and her hands neatly folded on her lap. She gently gnawed on her bottom lip, almost getting it down to the raw skin as her thoughts ate her alive.

_Adam's so warm. Being through all he's been through along with what I added to his load of, lack-of-a-better-word, crap, he's still so forgiving and far from judgmental. He's loving, goes out of his way to be so sweet and loves me for all the good and the bad. And the ring...either he took out a loan from Drew or he poured his life savings into this thing. He's never hurt me, but I've always hurt him. If for even a moment I went to see what could be with Imogen, I'd hurt him all over again and he doesn't deserve that. Maybe I was, and still am, scared of something real. Something functional. Something that works. I don't want to mess it up. He's perfect, we're perfect together, why do I even need to debate this?_

_And Imogen._ She thought, letting out a soft sigh. _So quirky, so weird, so over the top. She's mad. No one can do what she does and be sane. But she's so vulnerable, so real. She either has people accept her for who she is or she doesn't let them into her life on an intimate level. I understand why she didn't tell me about her feelings; I understand exactly considering I never told her about mine. But wait…does that mean, I still have feelings for her? While I'm with this boy I'm supposed to marry?_

Fiona wanted to curl up into the fetal position and cry. Both candidates made her so happy, more so Adam than Imogen considering Adam never gave her any problems. But was is realistic to be so perfect with somebody? No little disagreements, no ridiculous screaming matches that led to passionate kisses at the end, no stupid tiffs? Fiona placed her face into her hands, so unsure of who she wanted and needed to be with.


	11. Chapter 11

Fiona dreaded going to school. She spent the day before hiding out, disconnected from reality as she did various silly things to assist her with her decision making process: timelines, pro/con lists, reading old texts to relive the feelings they once gave her, looking through old photos on FaceRange for the same purpose as the texts. She had a little more of an idea of who, or what, she wanted, but she could feel her own heart crumbling as she visualized the scenario of breaking the news to the two people she loved most in her mind.

Fiona slowly swung the door open of the cab, placing her feet on the cement sidewalk. Grabbing her purse, she stood still in the same spot as she stared at the front of Degrassi, knowing she was making a life changing decision. She looked gorgeous as always, just…more sad. Her baby blues had a layer of tears over them already. Her face was pale as if she'd seen a ghost. She looked drained, physically and mentally; looking at her, you'd think she lacked life.

Eventually dragging herself to her locker, Fiona fumbled to get it open, sniffling as tears ran down her face, chucking her purse carelessly into her locker. She brought her hands up to wipe away the tears, only to feel the cold, hard, metal band pierce her face. She pulled it away, facing the diamond towards herself, examining it as she thought harder about what she wanted with her life.

Fiona practically jumped at the touch of someone's hand on her shoulder. "Sorry…" They muttered as she turned around, only to catch a glimpse of Imogen. "Fions, don't cry…" The younger girl slid her arms around the fashionista's waist, pulling her in close as she held her tightly. "I didn't mean to make this situation so difficult. I was just…I still am, so scared of losing you."

Fiona nodded as she sniffled hard, wiping her tears away on the fabric on Imogen's shoulder knowing she wouldn't mind. "I know. It's just so tough. I care about you both so much; it was near impossible to come up with a decision, but I somehow got myself to do it."

Imogen pulled back slightly to stare into the curly-haired girl's eyes, her own eyes full of curiosity and hope. "So who did you choose?"

XXXXX

Imogen and Fiona sat beside one another in their classes, Adam still at Fiona's side. Today was significantly different from the days before: the two were talking rather than shouting or exchanging a more silent treatment. They were giggling and playfully hitting each other. They exchanged goofy looks and collaborated on their class work. Fiona refused to make Adam feel weird or left out, so she put in the extra effort by incorporating him into what was going on, or she'd put in the extra effort to divide her full attention evenly to her two favorite people.

When lunch rolled around and the class exited, Fiona and Adam barely passed through the doorframe before he grabbed her arm, quite aggressively, pulling her close after seeing Fiona agree to catch up with Imogen to eat with her. "Fiona, what's going on?" He questioned, eyebrow cocked. "She abhorred you yesterday and now all of a sudden she's okay that we're engaged?"

Fiona winced slightly at the sudden jerk her body made as Adam pulled her aside. Her body naturally stiffened slightly and her face prepared to defend itself against any blows as she had some quick Bobby flashbacks. She slowly breathed deeply, shaking off the nightmares. "You're hurting me." She said simply, trusting Adam enough to know he'd never mean to hurt her. She pushed his hand off and he obeyed, Fiona's face softening as she focused on his. "Adam…we need to have a talk."

Adam viciously shook his head, unwilling to hear the heartbreaking news that came after those deadly words. "No Fiona. Why would you say that? I mean if you aren't happy with me then I guess it's understandable, I just was so sure you wouldn't hurt me this time."

"I said _a_ talk, not _the_ talk. You're getting worked up over nothing."

Adam shook his head, his lips sealed.

Fiona silently grabbed hold of Adam's arm, pulling him away over to a bench, gesturing for him to sit along with her. He obeyed once more, her sliding her hand on top of his, which rested on the bench by his side. "Adam…you know I love you with all my heart."

Adam nodded slightly, scoffing quietly. "Yeah…I'm sure."

Fiona shook her head. "Don't say it like that, you know I do."

"Fiona, get to the damn point." Adam quipped. "Just dump me already. I don't need it sugar coated, I'm used to this crap already."

Fiona sighed softly, sliding her free hand up to Adam's cheek, brushing her thumb against it gently. "Honey, I don't want to break up with you."

"You – you don't?"

Fiona shook her head once again. "No, not at all. Like I said, you know I love you."

Adam leaped to his feet. "No I know where this is going. You don't _want_ to break up with me but I'm sure you _have_ to or something for whatever reason. Whatever Fiona, if you aren't happy then leave me. Again."

Fiona, now highly irritated, grabbed Adam's forearm and pulled him back onto the bench. She slid her right hand onto her left, pulling the engagement ring off. "Adam, I love you but I can't be engaged to you right now." She took his hand and turned it palm up, placing the ring into his hand and closed it gently. "Adam I'm so in love with you."

As Adam began tearing up, Fiona grabbed his chin to force him to focus on her; her face saddened, her eyes almost filled with heartbreak knowing what must've been going on in his mind. "Baby boy I don't want to end our relationship, that's not what this is about." She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she gathered her thoughts for a moment, reopening them again, staring at him. "I love you so much. At first I thought I should try the whole "let it go and see if it comes back because if it does it's mean to be but if it doesn't then it never was" thing but we've already passed that point. I don't feel the need to date other people, I don't think I'm missing out on anything. I just think for now, especially with all we've been through, being engaged is a little…too serious. And unrealistic. Don't get me wrong, as long as we keep this up I hope that as long as you don't break up with me, that I can have that ring back someday because it's gorgeous, and not only that, but I can see myself with you forever." Fiona slid her hands to both sides of his neck, brushing her fingertips at the base of his hairline in the back. "Talking to Imogen…she just tried to help me. Clear things up. I'm not ready to be married anytime soon, nor are you if you really think about it, and a long engagement could put unnecessary pressure on us to be perfect. She also thought I shouldn't be so tied down, but I like what we have. I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you. When I told her that she was bummed and I'm sure she will be for a while, but she really is my best friend because she's happy that I'm happy. Even if it means that I'm with you. But…someday Adam. Someday, as long as we have this, it could happen for us," she reassured him.

Adam perked up hearing Fiona say that she didn't want to end their relationship. He sighed out relief, nodding intently and in agreement as he listened to her thoughts. "You're right Fi," he said, tucking the ring far into his pants pocket. "We aren't ready to be married, but don't worry, that ring will be waiting for you." He smiled, beaming now. "It sucks that you already know what the ring looks like, but it'll always be here until the time is right."

Fiona swung her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. Adam returned the love, sliding his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Fiona giggled tucking her face into the crook of his neck, smiling. "It's the perfect ring, Adam Torres. Don't ever change it, I want it someday. Just keep it nice."

Adam nodded his head, smiling as he rested his cheek against her forehead. "Can do Princess Fiona."

Fiona pulled away gently from him, only to crash her lips against his, kissing him deeply as Adam returned the kiss, tightening his hold on her and pulling her closer. Before getting too hot and heavy into their make out session, Adam pulled away, smirking slightly. "Miss Coyne you'll have lots of explaining to do to the rest of the school."

Fiona giggled, keeping her lips against his as she smiled, pecking his lips gently. "Let them think what they want, Prince Adam."

(Fin, thanks to those of you who kept up with this story. I really enjoyed writing it!)


End file.
